New Worlds
by kazzareaper
Summary: And you thought time travel was fun! What happens when Kagome goes to new worlds? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

New Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or InuYasha, not the characters or the plots. Trust me… if I did there'd be parades and stuff.

(A/N: this was also previously posted for me by a friend of mine. At first I wasn't gonna repost it because I think it gets rather repetitive, but after reading all the faithful reviews that continue now, three years later, I just couldn't do that to them. So here it is.)

Chapter 1: "Where am I?"

"InuYasha, I'm going home. You're staying here and if you even think of following me I'll sit you till your lungs burst." Kagome said jumping into the well before the hanyou could pull himself out of the ground.

"Wench!" InuYasha shouted when her removed his face from the dirt, knowing full well that she was long gone and could definitely not hear him five hundred years from now.

"InuYasha, it's nearly nightfall, and she said she'd come back tomorrow, just let her go," Miroku reasoned.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted.

"Hello dear. Home so soon?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I felt like sleeping in my own bed for once," Kagome replied, "And a hot bath wouldn't be so bad either. But I'm too tired right now, maybe in the morning. I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

That night Kagome had a strange dream. She was in the middle of the ocean, had she not feared for her life she would have been admiring the crystal clear blue water. The current carried her toward the land that she hoped wasn't too far off.

In her dream she fell asleep in the water and the gentle waves carried her to the beach.

Sora and Riku were sparring on an outcropping of an island. Riku was blindfolded, but he managed to keep up with Sora.

"This isn't even right, you can see can't you?" Sora asked.

"I told you that I didn't have a handicapped," Riku replied.

At that moment Kairi came running over, "Sora, Riku, come quick," she shouted.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"This girl, she doesn't look so good." Kairi said she seemed overwhelmed by something.

"Who, Selphie?' Riku asked calmly.

"No, I've never seen her before," Kairi cried in panic.

The three ran to the other side of the beach to see a girl washed up on the sand. The three ran over and knelt beside her.

"Hey," Riku said softly and tapped her cheek, "Wake up."

The girl opened her eyes slowly, "Mmm? InuYasha?" she muttered groggily.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Who're you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm Riku. This is Sora and Kairi," Riku said.

"I'm Kagome," the girl said, "Where am I?"

"This is Destiny Islands," Kairi said.

Kagome looked at the three people around her, "Can you even see?" she suddenly asked Riku, waving a hand in front of his face, "You're blindfolded."

"I can see fine," he said, catching her hand mid-wave to iterate his point.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sora cried, jumping triumphantly.

"I told you I wasn't handicapped before we even started sparring, Sora," Riku said shaking his head.

"Um, can I have my hand back now?" Kagome asked, trying to wiggle her hand out of his grasp and blushing slightly. Riku dropped her hand immediately, "Thanks."

"You're name's Kagome, right?" Sora asked, Kagome nodded, "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

"Doesn't look like I'll be getting home anytime soon," Kagome told herself, "Oh and InuYasha's gonna kill me."

"Who's InuYasha?" Kairi asked.

"A guy back where I come from, kinda, he's the biggest, most irritating jerk in existence." Kagome said angrily pummeling the dirt.

"Hey, the beach did nothing to you," Riku said, stopping her tirade.

"I get it," Kagome cried, "I'm still dreaming," she said and pinched herself, "Nope, not dreaming."

"Well, silly, we could have told u that," Kairi smiled.

"But if I think you're a figment of my imagination I wouldn't listen to you,' Kagome replied.

"She's got a point," Sora said, "Of course, whenever I had some sort of hallucination I did listen to it

"You shouldn't tell too many people that, they might wonder," Kagome said.

"It's too late, they already know," Kairi said.

"We wouldn't want it any worse though," Riku said.

Suddenly three more people came over, two guys and a girl.

"Hey you three, when'd the new girl get here?" asked the blond boy.

"Tidus, don't be rude you're supposed to ask who she is!" The brown haired girl reprimanded.

"You're wrong Selphie," the red haired boy said, "I'm Wakka, nice to meet you, ya?"

"Uh… ya?" Kagome replied in confusion, everyone laughed.

"This is Kagome, Kagome these are our friends Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said inclining her head slightly from her sitting position in the sand.

"You 'n' Riku seem to have already gotten close," Tidus pointed out. Riku glared at him from his sprawled place in the sand next to Kagome, though Tidus couldn't see it through the blindfold.

"So we gonna stay here all day or are we gonna have some fun?" Sora shouted.

"Define fun," Kagome muttered.

"We love sparring, we spend most of our time becoming better, but if you don't like that we could find something you wanna do," Selphie said.

"I'm not much of a fighter; I was always getting my butt saved from demons back home. I'll watch you guys," Kagome said.

"I'll watch with you; I'm the only one on the island that doesn't fight," Kairi said.

"Who ya gonna watch?" Selphie asked.

"I dunno, who's the most interesting?" Kagome asked.

"It depends on whether you like swords, blitzballs, or nunchaku," Kairi replied.

"Uhhh, all I got out of that was swords," Kagome said.

"Dis is a blitzball," Wakka said, holding up his blue and white bumpy ball.

"That must not bounce very well," Kagome said.

"It bounces off people and it hurts," Sora said rubbing his head remembering past injuries.

"This is my nunchaku, kinda like a whip," Selphie said holding out her long rope thing.

"Looks like a jump rope to me," Kagome muttered.

"And in case you're wondering, these are swords… well, wooden ones, we don't wanna hack each other up," Tidus said.

"I know swords quite well, I usually meet them up close and personal… whether their resting comfortably and dangerously at my throat or saving it from demons. I've met my fair share of swords," Kagome said.

"Someone's tried to kill you?" Riku asked astonished.

"Someone tries to kill me on a daily basis; I'm not too great at defending myself so I'm always kidnapped or attacked. I kinda use the bow and arrow, but my aim's awful." Kagome explained.

"I wouldn't picture someone like you to know the first thing about fighting," Wakka said.

"Or any type of combat, well I wouldn't if I had a choice," Kagome said.

"Sounds like fun. Riku we've gotta finish what we started," Sora said.

"You guys use swords right? I'll watch you," Kagome said (A/N: nice excuse).

"Let's go then," Kairi said.

"Kairi, you promised you'd watch me 'n' Tidus," Wakka whined.

"Oh yeah alright, Kagome, you go with them,'' Kairi said sitting on the sea wall.

"Come on Kagome," Sora said and he and Riku walked toward the outcropping.

"You can sit on the tree there, we'll try to stay away from it," Riku said.

The two fought trading blows while Kagome sat on the tree. After twenty minutes the two were dripping in sweat and still going strong. Sora knocked Riku down and, Riku countered by kicking on his way up, he missed Sora and hit the tree Kagome was sitting on. She lost her balance and fell backwards off the tree and towards the water. Riku caught her hand but lost his grip on the tree and they both fell into the water.

The two broke the surface at the same time.

"Oh now I'm soaked again, and just when I was starting to dry off," Kagome whined.

"Hey, are you two alright?" cried Selphie from the shore. Kairi and Tidus and Wakka were next to her.

A splash nearby announced that Sora had jumped in too.

"We're gonna have to rematch later," Sora said.

"Sorry Kagome, my hand slipped," Riku said.

"No harm done, I'll dry eventually," Kagome said brightly, "But thanks for at least trying."

"You three gonna come back to land now, ya?" Wakka shouted.

"We're coming," Sora shouted waving at them.

They swam back to shore where Kagome proceeded to ring her hair, her skirt, her shirt, and even her socks. She was glad she hadn't been wearing her pajamas in her dream, not so much so that her shirt was white but there was only so much she could do about that.

"That helps," she said to herself. She looked up suddenly, her eyes distant, "What's that feeling? It's almost like a Jewel Shard, but… different, like a person coming this way…. Something's coming!"

"What do you mean 'something's coming?' What's coming?" Sora shouted.

"I dunno, but something's coming" Kagome replied.

As if summoned by her words, someone appeared before them.

"C-Cloud?" Sora stuttered, "Cloud is that you?"

"Flattering you remember me Sora," Cloud said.

"Good to see ya… but why are you here, how?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know how I got here, but when I woke up I knew I'd find you here. You made me search this whole island for you," Cloud laughed.

"You're not as serious as you used to be," Sora said.

"Yeah I am," Cloud said, "Who're your friends?"

"This is Riku and Kairi, they're who I was looking for then, this is Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and our new friend Kagome," Sora introduced.

"Hi, I'm Cloud. I fought against Sora in a tournament a while back. Something about him interested me though. Let's just say that he saved us all back there," Cloud said.

"Why are you here though?" Sora asked.

"Dunno really, I woke up in the water. But if I'm here it probably means that there's something going on somewhere. Who knows if it's good or bad," Cloud said.

"My guess would be bad…" Sora said.

"What's this, why's your energy different? What is it you have that affects everything?" Kagome muttered circling around him suspiciously. She clasped her head in pain and collapsed in the sand. Everyone was by her side immediately, "What is it? It's artificial… it doesn't feel like you've had it very long," she gasped.

"What're you rambling about?" Cloud asked. Kagome reached her hand out to him; it wandered over his clothing and lingered over his pant pocket. She reached inside the pocket and took out a small sickly green orb, "What are you doing in my pants?" Cloud cried.

"What is this? Where'd you get it?" Kagome asked.

"I found it on the beach on the other side of the island. It looked like someone dropped it so I picked it up hoping I could find the owner." Cloud said.

"It's consumed by evil, something very evil had this before you did," Kagome gasped, "It's so powerful."

"Then there must be something really evil on the Destiny Islands," Sora said.

"Or hopefully just left," Selphie said.

"I'd hate to bring this up but what if someone here put it there," Tidus said.

"But we've all been here, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Well yeah, but Cloud just got here and we found Kagome washed up on the beach, we've known where everyone else was all day," Sora said.

"Sorry but it couldn't be me; this orb is concentrated evil, I'd have purified it before I could place it anywhere," Kagome said and they saw the orb change from the sickly green to a pure white in her hands.

"I just found it, I've no idea what it is," Cloud shrugged.

"I believe both of you, it sounds like another journey," Sora said.

"Me 'n' Tidus and Selphie will stay here, dunno 'bout Kairi but I'm sure Sora and Riku will head in whichever direction adventure points," Wakka said.

"Yeah," Sora said jumping up and punching the air.

"I'll have to go with you and keep you out of trouble," Riku joked.

"As long as you don't listen to the bad guy again," Sora said.

"That's a promise," Riku said.

"Can I come? I'm used to adventure and travelling long distances in short periods of time," Kagome said.

"I say it's up to you, we probably won't do too much travelling on foot though," Riku said.

"Yeah, we're not stopping anyone who wants to come," Sora said.

"I'm coming, wherever we're going," Kagome said.

"Anyone else?" Sora asked.

No one stepped up or said anything.

"Riku still got yours?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Riku asked.

"Because I saw you throw something into the ocean about a month ago," Sora replied.

"I got a better chain so I got rid of the old one," Riku said.

"Still, I thought there was only supposed to be one master of the Keyblade," Kairi pondered.

"What are we talking about?" Kagome asked.

"The Keyblade, it's a key and depending on which keychain you use attach to it, it becomes a sort of key-shaped blade, hence the name Keyblade," Kairi explained.

"So Kagome, we'll be fighting so you'll be learning how. Don't worry, I'd just started to when I began my last journey. You learn pretty quick when you're life is at stake," Sora joked.

"We should start at Traverse Town, I go there with you," Cloud said.

"We'll talk to Cid, see if he knows anything and go from there," Sora said.

"How do we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Through the door in the secret place," Riku told her.

"Let's go," Sora cried. Cloud and Kagome followed Sora and Riku to a patch of trees and into the secret place.

"If there's really something going on the door will let us through," Sora said confidently.

"How d'you even know something's wrong out there?" Kagome asked.

"We don't, but once you've been into the abnormal, it's hard to get your life back, almost impossible. We've been looking for a way out for ages," Riku said.

"So now you've got an excuse and you're taking it," Cloud said, "Leon would be proud."

"You've talked to Leon?" Sora asked unlocking the door.

"He's still in Hallow Bastion," Cloud explained, "That's where I was before I ended up here."

"Last time I went through this door it brought me to Traverse Town. Hope it does again," Sora said opening the door.

"Wait!" Kairi yelled running into the cave, "Here Kagome, an extra pair of clothes just in case, they should fit," she said handing Kagome a pair of clothes, "There's also a hair tie there."

"Thank you, thanks so much," Kagome said happily, "I'll repay you someday."

"Last chance Kairi, we're going now," Riku said.

Sora, Cloud, and Riku walked through the door closely followed by Kagome leaving Kairi alone waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

New Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or InuYasha, not the characters or the plots. Trust me… if I did there'd be parades and stuff.

(A/N: this was also previously posted for me by a friend of mine. At first I wasn't gonna repost it because I think it gets rather repetitive, but after reading all the faithful reviews that continue now, three years later, I just couldn't do that to them. So here it is.)

Chapter 1: "Where am I?"

"InuYasha, I'm going home. You're staying here and if you even think of following me I'll sit you till your lungs burst." Kagome said jumping into the well before the hanyou could pull himself out of the ground.

"Wench!" InuYasha shouted when her removed his face from the dirt, knowing full well that she was long gone and could definitely not hear him five hundred years from now.

"InuYasha, it's nearly nightfall, and she said she'd come back tomorrow, just let her go," Miroku reasoned.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted.

"Hello dear. Home so soon?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I felt like sleeping in my own bed for once," Kagome replied, "And a hot bath wouldn't be so bad either. But I'm too tired right now, maybe in the morning. I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

That night Kagome had a strange dream. She was in the middle of the ocean, had she not feared for her life she would have been admiring the crystal clear blue water. The current carried her toward the land that she hoped wasn't too far off.

In her dream she fell asleep in the water and the gentle waves carried her to the beach.

Sora and Riku were sparring on an outcropping of an island. Riku was blindfolded, but he managed to keep up with Sora.

"This isn't even right, you can see can't you?" Sora asked.

"I told you that I didn't have a handicapped," Riku replied.

At that moment Kairi came running over, "Sora, Riku, come quick," she shouted.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"This girl, she doesn't look so good." Kairi said she seemed overwhelmed by something.

"Who, Selphie?' Riku asked calmly.

"No, I've never seen her before," Kairi cried in panic.

The three ran to the other side of the beach to see a girl washed up on the sand. The three ran over and knelt beside her.

"Hey," Riku said softly and tapped her cheek, "Wake up."

The girl opened her eyes slowly, "Mmm? InuYasha?" she muttered groggily.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Who're you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm Riku. This is Sora and Kairi," Riku said.

"I'm Kagome," the girl said, "Where am I?"

"This is Destiny Islands," Kairi said.

Kagome looked at the three people around her, "Can you even see?" she suddenly asked Riku, waving a hand in front of his face, "You're blindfolded."

"I can see fine," he said, catching her hand mid-wave to iterate his point.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sora cried, jumping triumphantly.

"I told you I wasn't handicapped before we even started sparring, Sora," Riku said shaking his head.

"Um, can I have my hand back now?" Kagome asked, trying to wiggle her hand out of his grasp and blushing slightly. Riku dropped her hand immediately, "Thanks."

"You're name's Kagome, right?" Sora asked, Kagome nodded, "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

"Doesn't look like I'll be getting home anytime soon," Kagome told herself, "Oh and InuYasha's gonna kill me."

"Who's InuYasha?" Kairi asked.

"A guy back where I come from, kinda, he's the biggest, most irritating jerk in existence." Kagome said angrily pummeling the dirt.

"Hey, the beach did nothing to you," Riku said, stopping her tirade.

"I get it," Kagome cried, "I'm still dreaming," she said and pinched herself, "Nope, not dreaming."

"Well, silly, we could have told u that," Kairi smiled.

"But if I think you're a figment of my imagination I wouldn't listen to you,' Kagome replied.

"She's got a point," Sora said, "Of course, whenever I had some sort of hallucination I did listen to it

"You shouldn't tell too many people that, they might wonder," Kagome said.

"It's too late, they already know," Kairi said.

"We wouldn't want it any worse though," Riku said.

Suddenly three more people came over, two guys and a girl.

"Hey you three, when'd the new girl get here?" asked the blond boy.

"Tidus, don't be rude you're supposed to ask who she is!" The brown haired girl reprimanded.

"You're wrong Selphie," the red haired boy said, "I'm Wakka, nice to meet you, ya?"

"Uh… ya?" Kagome replied in confusion, everyone laughed.

"This is Kagome, Kagome these are our friends Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said inclining her head slightly from her sitting position in the sand.

"You 'n' Riku seem to have already gotten close," Tidus pointed out. Riku glared at him from his sprawled place in the sand next to Kagome, though Tidus couldn't see it through the blindfold.

"So we gonna stay here all day or are we gonna have some fun?" Sora shouted.

"Define fun," Kagome muttered.

"We love sparring, we spend most of our time becoming better, but if you don't like that we could find something you wanna do," Selphie said.

"I'm not much of a fighter; I was always getting my butt saved from demons back home. I'll watch you guys," Kagome said.

"I'll watch with you; I'm the only one on the island that doesn't fight," Kairi said.

"Who ya gonna watch?" Selphie asked.

"I dunno, who's the most interesting?" Kagome asked.

"It depends on whether you like swords, blitzballs, or nunchaku," Kairi replied.

"Uhhh, all I got out of that was swords," Kagome said.

"Dis is a blitzball," Wakka said, holding up his blue and white bumpy ball.

"That must not bounce very well," Kagome said.

"It bounces off people and it hurts," Sora said rubbing his head remembering past injuries.

"This is my nunchaku, kinda like a whip," Selphie said holding out her long rope thing.

"Looks like a jump rope to me," Kagome muttered.

"And in case you're wondering, these are swords… well, wooden ones, we don't wanna hack each other up," Tidus said.

"I know swords quite well, I usually meet them up close and personal… whether their resting comfortably and dangerously at my throat or saving it from demons. I've met my fair share of swords," Kagome said.

"Someone's tried to kill you?" Riku asked astonished.

"Someone tries to kill me on a daily basis; I'm not too great at defending myself so I'm always kidnapped or attacked. I kinda use the bow and arrow, but my aim's awful." Kagome explained.

"I wouldn't picture someone like you to know the first thing about fighting," Wakka said.

"Or any type of combat, well I wouldn't if I had a choice," Kagome said.

"Sounds like fun. Riku we've gotta finish what we started," Sora said.

"You guys use swords right? I'll watch you," Kagome said (A/N: nice excuse).

"Let's go then," Kairi said.

"Kairi, you promised you'd watch me 'n' Tidus," Wakka whined.

"Oh yeah alright, Kagome, you go with them,'' Kairi said sitting on the sea wall.

"Come on Kagome," Sora said and he and Riku walked toward the outcropping.

"You can sit on the tree there, we'll try to stay away from it," Riku said.

The two fought trading blows while Kagome sat on the tree. After twenty minutes the two were dripping in sweat and still going strong. Sora knocked Riku down and, Riku countered by kicking on his way up, he missed Sora and hit the tree Kagome was sitting on. She lost her balance and fell backwards off the tree and towards the water. Riku caught her hand but lost his grip on the tree and they both fell into the water.

The two broke the surface at the same time.

"Oh now I'm soaked again, and just when I was starting to dry off," Kagome whined.

"Hey, are you two alright?" cried Selphie from the shore. Kairi and Tidus and Wakka were next to her.

A splash nearby announced that Sora had jumped in too.

"We're gonna have to rematch later," Sora said.

"Sorry Kagome, my hand slipped," Riku said.

"No harm done, I'll dry eventually," Kagome said brightly, "But thanks for at least trying."

"You three gonna come back to land now, ya?" Wakka shouted.

"We're coming," Sora shouted waving at them.

They swam back to shore where Kagome proceeded to ring her hair, her skirt, her shirt, and even her socks. She was glad she hadn't been wearing her pajamas in her dream, not so much so that her shirt was white but there was only so much she could do about that.

"That helps," she said to herself. She looked up suddenly, her eyes distant, "What's that feeling? It's almost like a Jewel Shard, but… different, like a person coming this way…. Something's coming!"

"What do you mean 'something's coming?' What's coming?" Sora shouted.

"I dunno, but something's coming" Kagome replied.

As if summoned by her words, someone appeared before them.

"C-Cloud?" Sora stuttered, "Cloud is that you?"

"Flattering you remember me Sora," Cloud said.

"Good to see ya… but why are you here, how?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know how I got here, but when I woke up I knew I'd find you here. You made me search this whole island for you," Cloud laughed.

"You're not as serious as you used to be," Sora said.

"Yeah I am," Cloud said, "Who're your friends?"

"This is Riku and Kairi, they're who I was looking for then, this is Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and our new friend Kagome," Sora introduced.

"Hi, I'm Cloud. I fought against Sora in a tournament a while back. Something about him interested me though. Let's just say that he saved us all back there," Cloud said.

"Why are you here though?" Sora asked.

"Dunno really, I woke up in the water. But if I'm here it probably means that there's something going on somewhere. Who knows if it's good or bad," Cloud said.

"My guess would be bad…" Sora said.

"What's this, why's your energy different? What is it you have that affects everything?" Kagome muttered circling around him suspiciously. She clasped her head in pain and collapsed in the sand. Everyone was by her side immediately, "What is it? It's artificial… it doesn't feel like you've had it very long," she gasped.

"What're you rambling about?" Cloud asked. Kagome reached her hand out to him; it wandered over his clothing and lingered over his pant pocket. She reached inside the pocket and took out a small sickly green orb, "What are you doing in my pants?" Cloud cried.

"What is this? Where'd you get it?" Kagome asked.

"I found it on the beach on the other side of the island. It looked like someone dropped it so I picked it up hoping I could find the owner." Cloud said.

"It's consumed by evil, something very evil had this before you did," Kagome gasped, "It's so powerful."

"Then there must be something really evil on the Destiny Islands," Sora said.

"Or hopefully just left," Selphie said.

"I'd hate to bring this up but what if someone here put it there," Tidus said.

"But we've all been here, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Well yeah, but Cloud just got here and we found Kagome washed up on the beach, we've known where everyone else was all day," Sora said.

"Sorry but it couldn't be me; this orb is concentrated evil, I'd have purified it before I could place it anywhere," Kagome said and they saw the orb change from the sickly green to a pure white in her hands.

"I just found it, I've no idea what it is," Cloud shrugged.

"I believe both of you, it sounds like another journey," Sora said.

"Me 'n' Tidus and Selphie will stay here, dunno 'bout Kairi but I'm sure Sora and Riku will head in whichever direction adventure points," Wakka said.

"Yeah," Sora said jumping up and punching the air.

"I'll have to go with you and keep you out of trouble," Riku joked.

"As long as you don't listen to the bad guy again," Sora said.

"That's a promise," Riku said.

"Can I come? I'm used to adventure and travelling long distances in short periods of time," Kagome said.

"I say it's up to you, we probably won't do too much travelling on foot though," Riku said.

"Yeah, we're not stopping anyone who wants to come," Sora said.

"I'm coming, wherever we're going," Kagome said.

"Anyone else?" Sora asked.

No one stepped up or said anything.

"Riku still got yours?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Riku asked.

"Because I saw you throw something into the ocean about a month ago," Sora replied.

"I got a better chain so I got rid of the old one," Riku said.

"Still, I thought there was only supposed to be one master of the Keyblade," Kairi pondered.

"What are we talking about?" Kagome asked.

"The Keyblade, it's a key and depending on which keychain you use attach to it, it becomes a sort of key-shaped blade, hence the name Keyblade," Kairi explained.

"So Kagome, we'll be fighting so you'll be learning how. Don't worry, I'd just started to when I began my last journey. You learn pretty quick when you're life is at stake," Sora joked.

"We should start at Traverse Town, I go there with you," Cloud said.

"We'll talk to Cid, see if he knows anything and go from there," Sora said.

"How do we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Through the door in the secret place," Riku told her.

"Let's go," Sora cried. Cloud and Kagome followed Sora and Riku to a patch of trees and into the secret place.

"If there's really something going on the door will let us through," Sora said confidently.

"How d'you even know something's wrong out there?" Kagome asked.

"We don't, but once you've been into the abnormal, it's hard to get your life back, almost impossible. We've been looking for a way out for ages," Riku said.

"So now you've got an excuse and you're taking it," Cloud said, "Leon would be proud."

"You've talked to Leon?" Sora asked unlocking the door.

"He's still in Hallow Bastion," Cloud explained, "That's where I was before I ended up here."

"Last time I went through this door it brought me to Traverse Town. Hope it does again," Sora said opening the door.

"Wait!" Kairi yelled running into the cave, "Here Kagome, an extra pair of clothes just in case, they should fit," she said handing Kagome a pair of clothes, "There's also a hair tie there."

"Thank you, thanks so much," Kagome said happily, "I'll repay you someday."

"Last chance Kairi, we're going now," Riku said.

Sora, Cloud, and Riku walked through the door closely followed by Kagome leaving Kairi alone waving goodbye.

Chapter 2: Fiend at Traverse Town

"Ow, I think I hit my head," Kagome muttered rubbing the soft spot and sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, believe me I've had worse," Kagome replied.

"Get up get up let's go!" Sora sang.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, "Cloud already left?"

"He said he'd meet us at Cid's." Sora said.

"Who's Cid?" Kagome asked.

"A guy that helped me when I first came here," Sora replied.

"I've never met him either," Riku said.

"Well, that's reassuring. Meeting someone that none of us but him has met. Tel me, how old are you?" Kagome ranted.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Both of you," Kagome said.

"I'm fourteen," Sora said.

"Fifteen," Riku said.

"He's younger than me!" Kagome whined pointing at Sora.

"Can we go now?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Riku said.

"Let's go," Sora said leading the way into a building where Cloud was sitting on a couch by a blond man who was sitting behind a counter.

"Hey Sora, been a while," the blond man said gruffly.

"Hey Cid, we're not sure but there might be a new enemy out about," Sora said.

"These the friends you were looking for?" Cid asked.

"This is Riku, Kairi's at home. Kagome suddenly washed up on the beach," Sora explained.

"Hey, something just clicked. You're the same age as Riku," Sora exclaimed.

"You're just a little slow. I'm fifteen, he's fifteen, we're fifteen, that makes us the same age," Kagome said.

"He's always been like that. He's completely oblivious to Kairi's feelings for him," Riku said.

"I know that feeling," Kagome muttered under her breath, soft enough that only Riku heard her though he didn't comment on it.

"Kairi has feelings for me? YES!... They're good feeling right?" Sora said he started dancing around when Riku nodded solemnly, "Kairi likes Sora. She don't like Riku… Ha! Sora wins!" he sang.

"Hey why's your buddy wearing blindfolds? Don't he wanna see Uncle Cid?" Cid said.

"People, get it. I. Can. See." Riku said irritated.

"Then why wear them?" Cloud asked.

"It's a fashion statement," Riku snapped sarcastically.

"So you wear a blindfold just to fool people?" Cid demanded.

"I have my reasons," Riku said.

"Yeah and what would they be?" Cloud asked.

"Hey! Leave him alone. So what, he wears a blindfold, he can see. I've learned that as long as you're not handicapped in battle, what you wear isn't important." Kagome snapped. Everyone shut up rather quickly and stared at her with their mouths agape.

"Thanks. I didn't need your help though," Riku said.

"I didn't think she was capable of something like that," Sora whispered to Cid and Cloud.

"She could probably stop an enemy it its tracks," Cid said.

"Nope, doesn't work, end up getting choked or strangled or something every time. Then I end up getting yelled at by InuYasha after he saves me," Kagome replied, "Remember these words: Friends don't make fun of each other."

"Why not? It's all in good fun," Sora joked.

"Not to them. Trust is an easy thing to break, and not standing by your friends and their decisions no matter what it is, is a very easy way to break that trust, and they could end up stabbing you in the back or walk away when you need them most," Kagome said sternly.

"We'll remember that Mom!" Sora joked.

"You're very funny," Kagome droned.

"Sorry but you set yourself up for it," Sora apologized.

"Okay, I think this conversation is officially over," Riku said.

Kagome turned and walked toward the door, "Hey where're you going?" Sora asked.

"To get lost. Come find me when you're feeling polite," Kagome replied coldly. She opened the door and stalked out. Half a minute later she ran back in and leaned against the closed door. "Creepy people. Very creepy people."

Everyone looked out the window to see a tall man with long white-silver hair and cold grass green eyes.

"Sephiroth," Sora and Cloud growled.

"He looks kinda like Riku," Kagome said (A/N: shifty eyes just saying!).

The other person was also tall; he had fair skin, long silver-blue hair and cold red-orange eyes.

"That's Xehanort's Heartless," Sora said, "We killed him"

They were by the World Entrance talking. "It might be possible for someone to slip out and eavesdrop on them" Riku said.

"I'll go," Kagome said.

"But, why?" Sora asked.

"You people pissed me off and now I know just how much you underestimate me. I'll show you just how wrong you are." Kagome said climbing the ladder, "And besides, you all seem to know those two, they don't know me so it's not as suspicious if I'm caught."

"They might kill you though," Riku said.

"As if I'm not used to that," Kagome chuckled darkly.

She slipped out the back and hid behind a crate contemplating hoe to get over there unnoticed. She slipped down the stone stairs praying she wasn't seen. She used Kairi's hair tie to pull her hair back into a bun, a few stray hairs fell in her face. She moved over to where the wall and barrier met. She peeked over the barrier and slowly climbed over… and fell down.

"Ow," Kagome muttered. Then she had an idea, "Sneaking out still might work if I shut up," she muttered to herself.

Sephiroth and Ansem stopped talking and looked at her. They walked over.

"Well what is it we have here?" Sephiroth mused.

"Looks like we've a late comer. What're we doing out so late?" Ansem said.

"Going home," Kagome said, "I've never seen you before. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Having something besides the cold, hard ground to sleep on would be a nice change," Ansem pointed out.

"You intend to sleep?" Sephiroth asked.

"Only human," Ansem chuckled.

"Fair point, Ansem. Please lead the way," Sephiroth said.

Kagome led them up the stairs, both flights, and through the large wooden double doors that led into the Second District. She looked around when she walked through to see if there was anything that could help her.

'I'm gonna get lost. I know it. What was I thinking? What did I get myself into?' she thought to herself. Then she saw a sign that said 'inn.'

"The inn is over there, that's where you can stay," Kagome said, "Well I should get going."

"Wait," Ansem said with a hand on her shoulder, "You should stay with us the night, as our thanks."

"But what about me getting home," Kagome said.

"We'll explain to your family ourselves that we invited you to spend the night," Ansem said.

"That won't go over well," Kagome chuckled darkly, "'Hey Uncle Cid, these two strange men invited me to spend the night.' I'm all for it." Kagome said knowing that this would be her only chance to eavesdrop.

They walked into the inn, "Two rooms," Sephiroth ordered.

"The first two rooms on your right are open," the person behind the curtain said.

"You can have the first room," Ansem said walking into said room, "I see there's a door there, just come on in if you need anything."

He and Sephiroth walked through the door into the adjoining room.

Kagome let out the breath that had been trapped in her chest. She moved to the desk next to the door and sat down to listen.

"Do you sense it?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, she had it but it has been purified," Sephiroth replied.

"Things are often more powerful when they are pure. Having someone with that power would help us defeat that little brat Sora," Ansem stated.

"She would be useful," Sephiroth agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get kidnapped again?" Kagome thought to herself.

She got up and went to the balcony to look at the lovely stone scenery. She leaned over the balcony and saw a black figure moving around below. Suddenly there were dozens of them surrounding her. She screamed and Ansem and Sephiroth barged into her room attacking the Shadows deftly.

By the time they'd all been destroyed Kagome was on the ground trying to take deep calming breaths.

"What were those things?" she demanded shakily.

"They're called Heartless, there are many different kinds of them," Ansem explained.

"They tried to kill me!" Kagome cried, "Why does everything I meet try to kill me?"

"But it doesn't seem that anything has ever succeeded," Sephiroth stated.

"I need to get back home," Kagome said standing. She was still trembling.

"We'll bring you there safely. Where do you live?" Ansem asked.

"Cid's place, at the top of the first staircase in the First District. We passed it on our way here," Kagome said.

"Alright, let's go," Sephiroth said.

They walked back to the First District encountering several Shadows. They walked her to the front of the shop.

"Goodbye," Kagome said, "Thank you."

She walked into the shop where everyone was waiting in a sea of worry.

"I'm back," Kagome said walking through the door.

"Well, you were gone long enough, what did you learn?" Cid asked.

"They know what that orb was. They knew that it had been purified and that I had it. They're trying to defeat Sora." Kagome told them.

"So they know what that thing was," Sora said.

"And when I was on the balcony in the hotel and got attacked by freaky black things with choppy movements. Sephiroth and Ansem saved my life and told me they're called Heartless," Kagome said.

Everyone looked at her like she had the plague.

"The Heartless are gone, there aren't supposed to be any left," Cloud said.

"Well, I saw them myself. Black bug-things that moved weird and went into the ground," Kagome said.

"With bright yellow eyes," Sora concluded, "Right we're in for a ride people. Shadows are weak but there are other, more powerful Heartless. Seems like we are in for another journey."

"Not necessarily what we wanted but it'll do," Riku replied.

"Now's the time you feel sorry for yourself and wanna go home and battle the normal, sneaky demons," Kagome whined.

"This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. We know what they wanted and where they are so let's kick back and kick some ass," Riku consoled.

"That was really lame," Kagome laughed, "Thanks, I needed that."

"We've destroyed them once before, we'll do it again," Sora cried.

"Obviously you did a rather poor job of it if they're back," Kagome countered crossly.

"That's not our fault. They were all gone, we went to all sorts of different worlds to destroy them too," Sora said.

"Unless a certain good guy gone bad guy gone good was really evil the whole time," Cloud accused. (A/N: ummmm… if anyone understood that feel free to translate it for others… cuz I'm just convoluted like that)

"Don't you even dare try and accuse me of not being trustworthy. Sora and I've been friends since we were little and we both agree that what I did was wrong and stupid and that I shouldn't have doubted our friendship," Riku growled standing. He felt threatened.

"I'm just saying…" Cloud defended.

"I've made the mistake of betraying our friendship once; Sora's forgiven me even though I didn't deserve it. I learned my lesson and I won't make the same damn mistake twice," Riku snapped (A/N: he's acting suspicious, hmmm…), "The only way I'd betray him again is if I was possessed.

"You do know that that's completely and totally possible right?" Kagome stated.

"Hey, hey, hey, enough pointing fingers," Sora shouted jumping up.

"Everybody sit down and shut up. Nothing will come from you guys arguin' with each other," Cid ordered. Everyone looked at him shocked that he could be so serious, "Good, we won't accomplish anythin' if you're all standin' 'round arguing.'"

"It makes us feel better," Kagome muttered.

"Did you forget what you ranted 'bout earlier?" Cid reminded.

"My mood was different then," Kagome whined.

"What was your mood then?" Sora asked.

"Annoyed," Kagome stated.

"What's your mood now?" Sora inquired.

"Aggravated," Kagome snapped.

"And why were you annoyed earlier?" Sora continued his inquiry.

"Because you were making fun of your teammates; I see that enough with InuYasha, even threatening and taunting his teammates in the midst of battle," Kagome said looking down.

She suddenly felt a wave of homesickness. She thought it was weird at first but then she realized that it wasn't too farfetched. All her time in the Feudal Era she knew that she could go home when she wanted to. But now she didn't know where she was or how she'd get home.

She fell to her knees staring with blurred eyes at the floor. She allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. The others looked on curious and worried but kept their distance.

All except Riku who gave the others a futile dirty look as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?" he asked calmly.

"Why am I here? Why do I have to be the one always taken from her home and sent on journeys? Why can't I just be a normal teenager? I wanna go home," Kagome wailed.

"Everything happens for a reason, it's just a matter of finding that reason," Riku consoled.

"You sound like the counselor my friends think I'm going to," Kagome muttered.

"Well it's true, if you weren't here for a reason you wouldn't be here at all," Riku pressed.

"Either that or some asshole thinks it's funny to bring innocent girls to some random place," Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, who would do that to you?" Riku asked expecting an answer.

"I can think of a few people," Kagome growled.

That was not the answer Riku had been expecting, "You should stop thinking so negatively, everything happens for a reason," Riku reassured. Kagome looked up at him and their eyes locked, as best as was possible with one being blindfolded.

Sora had a sly look in his eyes, 'Since Kairi doesn't like Riku, Sora can play matchmaker,' he thought to himself a broad grin stretching across his face.

"Now you two, if yer gonna stare tha' deeply into each others' eyes, git a room before anything' else happens," Cid joked.

"Very funny," Riku said darkly. Kagome looked away, he was frightening when he was being that serious. He sounded like a demon in the midst of a kill.

"Kagome, I don't think the floor is really that interesting. And I definitely don't think that the floor looks better than Riku," Sora said.

Everyone looked at him funny.

Kagome voiced everyone's opinion, "Are you bi?"

"NO!" Sora replied loudly.

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Kagome laughed.

"So now I'm the source of your humor?" Sora pouted.

"That's a bad thing? Use her as practice for Kairi so you can make her smile more," Riku said.

"Hm, point… how to make Kagome smile and laugh," Sora mused.

"I do not want to be used as a guinea pig," Kagome said sharply.

"It's late you kids, it's time to get your asses off to bed," cid ordered suddenly.

Late that night at the inn Sephiroth and Ansem were staying at, sleep was not on the priority list.

"That didn't work as planned," Ansem said.

"I think it worked out quite nicely. Now we can get them both at once," Sephiroth replied knowledgeably.

"Which both?" Ansem asked.

"Riku and Kagome; we can use them to rip Sora apart," Sephiroth replied his tone and expression malicious.

"I'll send in the Shadows now," Ansem said.

"No, not the Shadows; something more stealth, more dangerous, see how good they are with perceptions. But make it seem like they're only after her, let's make this fun…" Sephiroth proclaimed.

"Then what should we send?" Ansem asked.

"A True Shadow," Sephiroth replied.

They made four makeshift beds. The dim light outside cast long shadows in the room.

One of the shadows was alive. It was tall, dark and humanoid moving along the walls and floor. It moved slowly over to Kagome's bed and formed itself out of the wall. The thing didn't appear to have eyes but it could see fine as it grabbed Kagome's sleeping form by the hair.

"Ow, InuYasha, it's the middle of the night, let go," Kagome muttered sleepily.

The creature tightened its grip on her hair and jerked its arm upward.

"OW!" Kagome cried angrily suddenly wide awake. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the thing holding her. Her eyes widened and she started to stutter, "H-help… someone."

Cloud, Sora, and Riku were up in an instant. They looked in awe at the creature that looked like it could kill Kagome in an instant.

"What is it?" Sora asked in awe.

"Dunno," Cloud replied.

"I've only seen it once. It was dormant n Hollow Bastion. Maleficent said even if Hollow Bastion fell, this fiend would not, it's called a True Shadow." Riku said quietly.

"What do we do?" Sora asked.

"What else can we do but fight?" Riku stated taking out his dark Keyblade.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Cloud demanded.

"Plenty of luck," Riku joked.

"Can you stop standing around talking about it so you can help me," Kagome cried, "My scalp's gonna fall off!"

The creature, almost as if not wanting to see her pain, moved its grip to her throat allowing her hair to fall back down around her neck.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely better… now I can't breathe," Kagome gasped.

"What do we do, we can't attack the thing, we might hit Kagome," Sora stated.

"But we have to do something, that thing's squeezing the life out of her," Cloud said.

"Surround it, attack it from all sides," Sora said.

"It may start flailing and we may hit her by accident." Cloud reminded him that no fiend takes being surrounded well.

"Well, if you're not going to do anything I'll just have to save myself," Kagome snapped.

The Jewel Shards around her neck glowed brightly and the creature dropped her. She rushed around the room grabbing a bow and an arrow from a corner.

She snatched it up and notched the arrow. Hoping her famously poor aim didn't fail her, she let the arrow fly. It glowed blue and hit the creature in the arm. The arm deteriorated.

"Damn it, I missed," she cried.

The creature melted into the wall and retreated.

"Good enough for now," Sora said.

"If that was supposed to be dormant in Hollow Bastion, what was it doing here?" Cloud asked.

"I have no idea but I think it may be time for another journey," Riku said, putting his Keyblade away.

"That thing tried to kill me," Kagome cried. She dropped the bow to the floor and it landed with a clatter.

"Are you hurt Kagome?" Riku asked.

"No, just winded. I'm fine, no thanks to you," Kagome replied a little acidly.

"We didn't want to hurt you, you know, we could have hit you by accident," Riku explained defensively.

"It's better to be injured than dead. Don't take action and you're signing the person's death warrant," Kagome told them.

"We'll remember that," Sora muttered, having had enough of the lectures for one day.

"Well, I almost died, I'm tired. Good night," Kagome announced, lying back on her cot.

(A/N: hi people! Sorry I'm so slow, but I'm a slow typist and I'm in college and there's lots of homework so I probably won't be updating too often. If anyone noticed that this story is similar to another it's because there was the same story posted a few years ago by a friend of mine who posted it when I didn't have a computer. But never fear, it's my story and I didn't steal it from anyone! I think that's just about enough rambling for me right now… but just for now, there's more insanity to come! Read and review, it might coerce me into pushing off homework and typing… bye for now!)


End file.
